


Not a Trespasser

by gAAmAtsU16



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seijuro is sick, Fluff, M/M, Mayuzumi the Tsundere, Romance, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gAAmAtsU16/pseuds/gAAmAtsU16
Summary: This face whom I have watched and loved from afar. At first it wasn’t love that time more like experimentation. I had to wait for something real. I kissed his hand. It’s a horrible wonderful thing to be in love with you.





	Not a Trespasser

  
Even before I could fully open the doors to the gym, he was already staring my way, his face breaking into that small smile I had gotten used to seeing every morning.

“Mayuzumi-san, domo,” Akashi Seijuro brought down his clipboard and turned to face me completely, “I’m glad you could join us.”

I rubbed the back of my head, sensing that familiar feeling of embarassment creep up my face everytime I receive a praise from Akashi. This has been happening quite frequently.

“Ahh, Mayuzumi-san,” Reo Mibuchi stopped dribbling and waved cheerily at me, “I didn’t think you will come. It’s good to see you.”

“Oy, gimme a pass. I’m itching for your pass.” Nebuya Ikechi motioned for me wildly.

Kotaru Hayama jogged over with a ball in hand and pointed warily at Akashi. “He is a devil, Mayuzumi-san. Did you see the retinue that he made? He’s turning us into hell chewtoys! We have twelve more laps to do and thirty basket counts to shoot consecutively. And not counting missed shots, which if we did credits us to thrice the number of basket counts.”

I was sure I paled. I knew Akashi was strict with the drills he prepares for the team, but the games season was over and the holidays were nearing. To undergo such a herculean task in my vacant time made me want to jack squat outta here.

“You have done five out of the twelve laps I have arranged Kotaru, and since dribbling is what you’re at best, I have compensated that advantage to increasing your basket count. That should not be too hard for you, am I right?”

“Man, why do you have to be such a smartypants?” Kotarou grinned and passed me the ball. “Hayaku and get changed Mayuzumi-san, we need your sonic passes to fill that quota up quick.”

“There not sonic passes and this is quite unfair since I have the whole twelve laps to catch up.” I replied, sensing my feet throb already with the task.

“Hey, it’s not our fault you were twenty minutes late.” He patted my back and ran back to where the two other uncrowned Kings were shooting hoops.

“He was right you know.” I turned towards Akashi who was smiling at me, and I couldn’t help but swallow. “I did ask you earlier in the morning.”

* * *

_I didn’t know how long he was there until I heard him say, “Mayuzumi-san.”_

_I peeked from the book I had over my face and saw Akashi standing before me. I groaned, more in irritation that he was here, again, in the rooftop which for years had been my own private recluse. I never allow trespassers here in my turf and he was trespassing, but I can’t seem to convict him of it._

_“Nani?” I remove the book and rub the sleep from my eyes._

_“How are you?” He asks._

_This is usual mannerism. No hello, no greeting for me to avoid. He wants to know how I am and I can’t stop thinking he cares too much. Damn._

_“Did you come all the way up here just to ask me that?”_

_“Yes.”_

_I hated his honesty. Hated his blunt outrightness. I don’t want him to ask how I’m doing, because I can’t handle someone that good to me._

_“Aren’t you missing your third period by being here?”_

_“I have thirteen more minutes to spare. I will certainly make it in time, but not until I get you to going over to yours.”_

_“I seriously don’t understand you. Since the Winter cup you started to get all chummy with me.” I stretched my arms and yawned some more._

_Akashi smiled, and despite seeing it more often than everybody else can, something I consider my own personal kiseki¸ the butterfiles in my stomach were fluttering wildly. I hated when it does that._

_“I realized I needed to maintain proper connections with my teammates. To have a sound relationship and stable friendship with them in and out of the court.” He looks at me, “I most certainly am concerned if my senpai couldn’t make it to his class because he lacked some sleep.”_

_Tsk. Having someone think of me that way was like discovering a new window in the room I’d lived all my Life. I’m seeing all kinds of stuff I never thought I could actually see. In my head, I had catalogued his grace and kindness and how he was like a bad cough that I can’t seem to shake off._

_“It’s not even noon, my day is not yet complete. I’ve no classes right now so I’m trying to battle boredom.” I answered, and as he stared at me unblinkingly, I was afraid he had caught the lie in those words. My day had been complete already since he was here._

_“I see. We’re having a session later in the afternoon at the gym, perhaps you’d like to join us.”_

_I lay back down on the floor. “Mmm, but I already retired.”_

_“Your retirement is invalidated ‘till the semester ends. It’s only four months away, but you still need points for your extra curricular activities. I think that is a prerequisite for College entrance exams.” He said matter-of-factly._

_I grumbled some more. Akashi has that annoying habit of being a know-it-all. “Mmm, I’ll think about it.” I don’t think the others were that too keen to hang out with me though, I was dull and literally easy to ignore. Only Akashi bothered to socialize with me after the Winter Cup._

_“I think you failed to get the point so let me rephrase that,” I looked up at him as he inched closer at me, “I’d like it if you join us, Mayuzumi-san.”_

_You think you know your possibilities, then people come into your life and suddenly there are so many more._

* * *

“There’s a spare jersey in the locker room. I can give you five minutes to change and an extra more to warm-up. Nebuya and Mibuchi can give you the recap for the retinue.” Akashi said and handed me a key. 

“Hai, hai,” I took the key from him and noticed his hand was shaking. “What’s wrong?”

Akashi pulled back his arm instinctively. “It’s nothing. You’ve lost a minute gaping there. Get going.” He shooed me away and I forced dragged myself to the locker room. I didn’t dare look back, because I know he was still staring at me.

Akashi Seijuro was a marvel to me. The first time we met was akin to the times we would spend in the rooftop of Rakuzan High. He asked me if I would like to play for him and I was so surprised he remembered me from the callback. Since then, he had been a tresspasser, able to see my inner qualms and predicaments without me wanting him to. He was the first person to ever do that. And maybe that’s why I can’t stop unseeing him.

When we played against Seirin at the Winter cup, I knew he was just using me, to win and maintain the undefeated streak that he has. But then I saw him crumble, saw the angel lose his wings and I realized just how similar we are. When everybody knows you, it is easy to think that nobody will ever really know you. And I thought, I might have seen the real Akashi during those moments.  
I reached the locker room and started to undress into my jersey. All the while my thoughts keep firing like a gatling gun; I have lived with myself for too many years, I know exactly the kind of man I am, and for someone who was always invisible, I wanted to be seen by him.

I returned to court and as if sensing my arrival, Akashi turns to me. I always wondered how he does that, like I had a bell around my neck to warn him or something. Many whom I pass by the hallway treat me as if I’m a ghost. Yet he sees through my transparency.

“Mayuzumi-san, you have been changing for 5 minutes and thirty two seconds, I am cutting ten minutes off of your warm-up course. Get going to stop losing more time.”

I chuckled at his formality. Akashi was two years younger than me but he was like a grandma, so uptight and grumpy when not meeting deadlines.

I ruffled his hair as I passed, surprising him with such a common gesture. “You might consider joining the military. You have a knack for barking orders.”

Akashi blinked then gave a small smile.

* * *

Half hour in, I was sweating profusely. I really really like Akashi but I sometimes think he’s too obssessed with keeping us in top-shape. To me, I’ve already retired from Basketball and see no reason to endure this torture. I paused. So why was I here in the first place?

“yadaaaaa, I’m not using that. You just wiped that on your muscles.” Mibuchi backed when Nebuya offered him his towel.

“Come on sis, we’re both sweaty guys here anyway.” He and Kotaru snickered, followed by two harsh slapping sound and a combo yell of “WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!” I didn’t need to see to know Reo has slapped the two for their incompetence.

I wiped the sweat from my neck and caught sight of Akashi. He hadn’t moved from his position but he was sweating, as if just standing their was sapping his strength somehow.

Mibuchi called my name, robbing my concentration of Akashi and we resumed doing the drills. It was only when I saw the first year back up against the wall and sigh that my curiosity turned to concern.

He was massaging his temple when I approached. “You allright?” he jumped slightly and it cemented my suspicion that something was definitely wrong. Akashi has sharp reflexes and if I caught him off guard means he was that distracted.

“It’s nothing. I merely had a short dizzy spell. It’s going away now.” He closed his eyes and flinched, and I knew, he was such a bad liar.

“Ever heard of a mirror? You look sickeningly paler than me Akashi, and I am naturally white.” I raised a hand to his forehead but he backed away from me.  
“I told you, it’s nothing Mayuzumi-san. I might just be dehydrated, let me get a drink.” He started to move and swayed.

“Whoa!” I caught him before he could hit the ground. His clipboard clattered on the floor, disturbing the others from their play.

“You are such an idiot.” I helped him straighten up, a hand to his back, another in his abdomen.

“What happened?” Reo asked, already moving towards us. “Is Sei-chan allright?”

“Yes.” Akashi said at the same time I said “No.” Akashi glared at me, and though that stare previously induces the scaredy-cat out of me and forces me to comply, this time it had a lessening effect, not when he was concerned.

“You’re not fine, Akashi. Sit down and stay still.” I didn’t know I could be that assertive too.

“I am fine, Mayuzumi-san,” Akashi insisted and waved the concern coming from Kotaru and the rest. “I don’t ---“ a hand clutched at his head and he gave a low moan.

Okay. That’s it. I placed a supporting hand on his waist and looped his arm around my shoulder. “You need to sit down.” I looked at my teammates who had really worried faces, “I’m taking Akashi to the locker room. He needs some drink.”

“Oh, ok. We’ll finish up here and head there.” Nebuya gave me a thumbs up.

“We’ll go get Akashi’s stuff. Take care of him?” Kotaru said to me and I nodded, directing the teiko prodigy towards the locker room.

“I am capable of walking on my own, Mayuzumi-san.” Akashi said when we were out of sight of the rest of the Rakuzan members, and he pushed me off, albeit forcefully. He used the wall as support and began to wobble like a blind man. I sighed and remained behind him, incase he falls again. Akashi was stubborn that way. I guess with his reputation of being the star basketball player and genius captain of the Generation of Miracles, his pride was as large as his ego.

We made it to the locker room and Akashi sat at the bench, breathing heavily. The trip was brief but the effort was clearly exhausting for him.

I dug a bottle of Gatorade at my pack and handed it to him. “It’s not cold but it could rev you up for a bit.”

“Arigatou.” He took it and began to drink. In the dim of the room, I could see his face clearly as if the darkness made me see with brightness. His breathing was shallow, sweat trickled down his head and neck, there was a tint of blush on his face. I don’t know if that worried me more or just aroused me. “Are you sick, Akashi?” When I didn’t receive a reply, I covered what little distance we had and placed my palm on his cheek before he could react. It was warm. “You are sick, you idiot. You might have a fever.”

Akashi, surprisingly, didn’t remove my hand. “I thought...I can handle it.” He coughed and I gripped his shoulders to steady him. It was thin under my touch.

“Baka. If you managed to fight that off, I’d give you a trophy for being the first. Normally when people get sick, they stay at home and rest. For someone who’s extremely smart, this was a very stupid move.” I don’t know where the harsh comments were stemming from but I was just feeling pissed that his trying so hard even if he didn’t really need to.

Akashi began to shake and it took me a moment to realize he was laughing. “I’ve lost count...how many times you’ve...” cough, wheeze, gasp, “...you’ve called me an Idiot today.”

My hand absently carressed his face and Akashi raised his head to really look at me. We stared at each other for a heart pounding minute or two before he retreated, my palm falling in empty space. “Can you go tell the others I’d have to cancel this afternoon’s session? I’m feeling...sick.” It sounded as if he loathed to say that last word and I can’t help but smile at that.

“That would probably piss them off since there halfway into completing your hellish regime anyway.” I stood up but not before easing him up further on the bench should he collapse while I was out. “Stay and don’t move. I’ll be back quick.”

Akashi smiled. “Hai, Mayuzumi-san.”

This was so rare, Akashi being compliant. Not counting the present circumstance as I do not wish to be abusive about this since the kid was sick, I liked that he was being obedient. It was completely out of his character but at the same time, fitting more or less.

* * *

I came back to the locker room fifteen minutes later.

Mibuchi was so adamant at wanting to take care of his Sei-chan but the bell for last period rung and as they were all second years, they had final classes to attend to.

I on the other hand, was a liberated third year who should be occupied with studying for my entrance exams but was faced with a much attending dilemna at the moment.

I brought Akashi’s pack from Kotaru and found the red-haired sleeping, sprawled on the bench. His feet dangled from the side, a position usually uncomfortable but he looked so at peace. Being the Akashi Seijuro tended to have schedules fit for a working adult so it was reassuring that in thousand of chaos he can create this one peace.

My hand smoothed the auburn tresses on his head, and stayed there. His cheeks were red and he was radiating a warmth that was not of normal body temperature. Shit. So he’s human after all.

Took me awhile to comprehend what I really was feeling to my basketball captain. The moment he first trespassed on my world, he hadn’t gotten out of my mind since. It’s safe to say I didn’t know I loved him ‘till I found myself in the middle of it. Concern wasn’t something I’d ever really thought about before but now, all I could do is care for him and hoped he cared too.

Akashi stirred. He opened his eyes and blinked at me. “Mayuzumi-san, did I...?”

“You dozed off.” My hands were ready as he pushed himself to a sitting position. “Mibuchi and the rest went back to class. They promised to inform your professor what happened. I have your bag and phoned your vallet. He’ll be picking you up after school.”

“I have classes...” I put a sharp hand on his chest to stop him.

“Akashi, you are in no condition to go to class. You’ll halfway fall asleep at your lessons and get reprimanded when caught by your instructor. I take it the great Akashi Seijuro has never been to detention before?”

I knew I hit a sore spot. Akashi made a face which I internally enjoyed. He shook his head, earning only a headache in the process. “Fine.”

That’s a given. “Let’s get to the Infirmary.” I helped him up and his legs immediately buckled under him, the first ungraceful thing I had seen him do. I enveloped him in a hug to steady him, and I could feel his heat radiating on my skin. And I started to sweat too.

“I’m sorry Mayuzumi-san, I’m really under the weather right now.” He pushed me off only to stagger on his own. “I can manage.”

“You’re not getting to the Infirmary with those jelly legs,” I turned my back towards him and motioned for him to get on. “ Hop on, I’ll take you there.”

Akashi stared, his blush deepening. “I don’t...I’m not really comfortable with that kind of...travel.” He looked away and as much as it riles me up at how redder his face gets, I want to smack him for his stubborness.

“Oh good grief,” Seeing as there is no other option left, I hefted him up in my arms. His reaction was synonymous with his dislike of piggy-back rides.  
“Mayuzumi-san, what are you-- Please put me down!” He complained as he fisted my jacket.

“Akashi, get the picture. Do you think I enjoy carrying you like this?” I didn’t mean that.

“Then please put me----“ he stopped as another sharp pain flared in his head and he clutched at them to try to soothe them out.

That was my cue to hurry him over the Infirmary. The trip was a challenge. Akashi was heavier than I thought. Despite his lithe frame, I struggled getting him up the stairs. Why the hell do they have the Infirmary in the second floor anyway?

As I walked with the Rakuzan captain in my arms, I wished no one was in the corridor. If anybody sees us, I’ll kill myself over and over. Akashi was silent the whole way. He had an arm over my shoulder, he was keeping his head straight and I could see that the effort was straining him. When we arrived at the top of the stairs, I jerked him towards me so his head would fall on my chest.

“Nani---?”

“I don’t need you to put on a brave face. I’m the only one who will see anyway.” I assured him.

Like the time I saw him fall apart from his defeat with Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga. Like the time I watch his mask fade and see the tears which I had thought were frozen fall from his face as Seirin was named champion. Like the time he struggled to pick himself up after being pulled down his high pedestal. Like the time he can smile and laugh without thinking about it as he continues to trespass on my small heaven. I loved being the supporting character because it is my way of supporting him, but I like that I’m the main front seater in the story of his life.

I hear Akashi sigh and cuddle closer to me and was in no time snoozing. I deliberately slowed my pace, wanting to stretch this moment out for as long as I can. It’s not everyday I get to have him in my arms like this.

Suddenly, I feel arms circling me. Akashi raised his arms to hold his hand that fell around my shoulder and inched his face closer to my neck. The hairs on my skin tingled. He was so close that I could feel his breathe on my neck, inciting a blender out of my emotions. I controlled my breathing, knowing it could wake him up but it was too.damn.hard.

Thankfully, the hallway was deserted. And thankfully, no one was in the Infirmary when I entered. The blonde nurse was scribbling something on her pad when she caught sight of us.

“Oh dear me,” she hurried over to us and assessed Akashi. “What happened?”

“He’s sick. Is there anywhere I can put him?”

“Right this way,” she directed me towards an empty bed and I placed Akashi there gently. “I’ll get some cold water and towel for him and some medicine.” And disappeared behind a doorway.

Akashi lay on his side in a fetal position, one arm tucked underneath his head. He snored soundlessly and I sat there listening to his breathing. I took his free hand on mine. It was warm. I palmed it with my own, hoping it could somehow help with the chills. I’ve never thought in terms of life that I could make a life out of this: watching over someone and caring for them when the only thing seperating us is air. I brushed a strand of hair out of his face. This face whom I have watched and loved from afar. At first it wasn’t love that time more like experimentation. I had to wait for something real. I kissed his hand. It’s a horrible wonderful thing to be in love with you.

* * *

“This is Akashi Seijuro, right? The captain of the Basketball team.” The nurse says. She has placed a cold compress on his forehead and was now checking his temperature.

I nodded, not further elaborating. There were only few who doesn’t know Akashi anyway.

“It’s so strange seeing him like this. Usually he accompanies other players here but was never the one admitted before. Although you can say it’s not shocking, given his strenous schedules.” She wiped her hands on a towel, “He’ll be fine now. All he needs is rest. When he wakes up, give him the meds and tell him to drink lots of fluids. I’m heading to the pharmacy to get more supplies and won’t be back in awhile, will you stay to look after him?”

“Yes.”

She smiled and her gaze moved lower and she smiled even wider. “Are you...uhm...”

“Nani?”

She pointed at our hands. And I realized with horror I was still holding his. I immediately let go. “It...It’s not what you think.” I blushed, feeling the heat climb on my face.

The nurse looked bummed out. “I have no problem with it any other way.” She giggled as she took her pad and exited the Infirmary.

I let out a breathe I never thought I held. I gazed over Akashi, him sleeping innocently and I watching him guiltily. Getting what you want is just as difficult as not getting what you want. Because then you have to figure out what to do with it instead of figuring out what to do without it. And Akashi was something I never really could call mine. I cupped his face and caressed it with my thumb. You’re not the first person to have led me to longing but you could be the first I dont manage to lose. And maybe I was just so into the moment, all this collections of recollections of my fascination with the red-haired made me so bold that I leaned down to peck a slight kiss on his forehead.

When I retreated, I saw twin pairs of scarlet stare at me. Akashi was awake. And I don’t know whether to melt right there on spot or slap him back to unconsiousness.

“Y-you’re awake?” He shuffled from his side to face me entirely, his eyes drooping but never leaving mine. He was hypnotising me with those unyielding red orbs. “I’m...I’m sorry--- ”

“Mayuzumi-san,” his hand fell on mine, “Don’t apologize.”

Then Akashi did the most surprising thing he could have ever done; with all of his strength, he pushed himself up and raised a warm, trembling hand to my face and without warning, without hurry, without thought, he captured my lips with his.

It was so surreal. Dream or not, it felt so real. The taste of his mouth as he roved against mine. It was brief, and Akashi stopped after a heavy gasp. He leaned back down on the infirmary bed, panting. And I just sat there, wondering what in the Rakuzan just happened.

“Gomen,” I hear him say, as he covers his face with his arm, “The fever was getting to me...?!”

What the Hell.

I pulled Akashi up roughly and sought his lips once more. He was so shocked he couldn’t react on time. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing him to my body as he gasps, feeling the effect I had upon him. Without breaking the kiss, I swipe the tray of his medicines to the side, the content clattering on the floor and climbed on top of him on the bed. My tongue begged for entrance as he readily gave me and I lowered him back down, his arms around my neck as he whimpered eagerly.

“Mayuzumi...san,” he moaned throatily as I rained kisses down his steamy neck, nipping slightly the warm pale skin as his breathing hitched and he arched back when I nibbled the pulse on his neck. Akashi’s slender fingers threaded into my hair as he yielded to my eager probing and allowed to deepen the kiss, the timbre of love and pleasure erupted in every part of our being as our tongues touched for the first time.

We pulled apart to catch our breathes. We we’re both breathing so hard, Akashi even worse.

“What was that all about?” I ask him, caressing his cheek with the back of my hand.

Akashi looked so flustered he might as well faint below me. “You..tell me...You stole a kiss...when I was asleep...”

“Ah that. Gomen, gomen¸I just thought,” I cupped his face with both my hands, “how adorable you are when you’re sick. It’s unfair, you getting a 39.8 fever and still be this alluring.”

Akashi fisted the collars of my jacket, the authority returning back to his voice. “You like it when I’m like this? You’re cruel, Mayuzumi-san.”

I shook my head and a white porcelain of hair fell on his face. My lips curled into a devious half-smirk that meant he was the victim. “I’m not cruel. This is not cruel. Cruel would be to do you in right now very aggressively until you scream at me to stop.”

Akashi’s blush got redder and I laughed at his embarassment. These things let you know how we fit with each other even if we aren’t sure how we fit with everybody else. “I have my own world, and while that world is very private its not also very big.” I nuzzled my nose against his. “You trespassed continuosly in my private affairs, Akashi Seijuro and I want the punishment of that long delayed crime.”

Akashi blinked, his face passive. “I am not a trespasser. You are.”

I smiled and kissed him again. His fingers traced patterns against the fabric of my jacket and I desired nothing more than to rid ourselves of both our clothing. I tucked away a loose tendril of his hair behind his ear as I leaned against the warmth of his cupped hands against my cheek as he began to trace the contours of my face. “I am not trespassing. You forget Akashi,” I move to close the curtains on us, giving us the seclusion that we need, “From now on you’re private property.”

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for how juvenile my writing on this one is. This is actually my first ever KnB/AkaHiro fic (and is my second written fic EVER) but is posted late lmao


End file.
